Owls Came
by hpfanwendy
Summary: Nineteen years later, the unexpected arrival of owls leads to a surprise on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.


Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and everything related to that magical world. Only in an alternate universe where my name is J.K. Rowling.

Please enjoy.

* * *

The train pulled out of the station with a final "hoot", retreating behind a thick veil of steam. Harry put his arm around his sobbing wife, while he tugged his youngest daughter along as she gazed longingly at the now-disappeared Hogwarts Express.

"Two more years, I don't want to wait!" she said with a soft sigh.

Just as he was about to walk through the barrier crossing over to the Muggle side of King's Cross Station, Harry caught sigh of a portly man standing awkwardly against a pillar, a tall and lanky woman by his side. The sigh was so uncannily familiar.

"Ginny," Harry mused, "hold on one moment," as he started making his way over to the couple.

"Take care, you three," Hermione called out after him. "I've got to get back to my office, so much paperwork," she complained.

"See you lot on Saturday. Don't forget to bring the exploding macarons you brought from Paris!" Ginny reminded her brother of their weekly picnics.

"Alright, alright. We won't need a howler!" Ron responded with an indignant eye-roll.

Oblivious to the chatter behind him, Harry was only steps away from the man with a round belly when it clicked.

"No, it can't be," he muttered to himself.

Said man turned slightly and now looked directly in Harry's direction. His gait seemed to have shifted abruptly. At once, he stiffened, stood up straight, puffed his chest, and stepped in front of his companion as though shielding her from whatever foulness Harry may bring.

"Harry , what a coincidence," the fat man said between his teeth, reluctantly making eye contact with Harry.

"Indeed, it would seem so," while Harry acknowledged the pair with a curt nod. "What brings you and Jane to this platform on this day, Dudley?" Harry inquired with a raised eyebrow. He really was confused and curious, he could not think of one good reason for them to be there.

"You look well, since last Christmas," Dudley said, with a nervous edge to his voice.

"Likewise," Harry responded.

"Or not," Jane mumbled, and Dudley immediately shot her a dark look.

"What was that, Jane?" Harry urged.

"Oh, come now, love. Their kids will find out anyhow," Jane said with exasperation.

Dudley seemed to be lost in though, staring at the train tracks behind Harry. He finally opened his mouth for a big gulp of air. After what seemed to be a mental struggle, he finally spoke.

"Well, um… you see, owls came," he stuttered incoherently. He glanced at his wife for help.

Jane looked at Harry uncertainly. "Well, Harry, this is embarrassing, but Michael and Michelle are going to Hogwarts."

Harry was struggling to comprehend what he had just heard when Ginny and Lily joined him.

"Why, hello there, Jane and dudley," Ginny greeted them with reserved politeness.

"Ginny," Dudley replied.

"As we were saying, out twins are magical. Yes. Go ahead, say what you will," Jane said resignedly.

Suddenly, Lily let out a loud wail. "Even they're going!"

Harry knelt down to console his upset daughter as she clung tightly onto his legs.

"We got the letters from the owls in June. We had no idea. My babies have always been normal, then one day, they're not anymore!" Jane continued.

Dudley was flushed, refusing to look at either Harry or Ginny.

Having calmed Lily down, Harry stood up and put his hands on Dudley and Jane's shoulder.

"Listen, I know what you've said and done in the past. I know how you feel about this world. But things are different now, your children are one of us. If there is anything I can do to help with your transition, I am happy to help." Harry told them in earnest.

"We are both happy to help," quipped Ginny.

"In that case, help us get through _this_?" Dudley pounded his fist on the brick wall behind him.

"Alright, buddy, just follow our lead," Harry chuckled.

Dudley watched as Lily, Ginny and Harry walked into the barrier, then holding his wife's hand, he followed suit. Life was going to get a lot more interesting for the Dursleys.

* * *

A/N: This is based on extra information from JKR with regards to Dudley and his family, as well as his "Christmas card terms" relationship with Harry. Hope you enjoyed it, a review would be very much appreciated!


End file.
